Un Misterio sin Resolver
by Cindy Elric
Summary: La lluvia caía estruendosa, el youkay estaba atrapado en una cueva, herido, sin poder moverse... estonces alguien apareció para ayudarlo, aunque él no quiera, Kagome curaría sus heridas.


**Ohayou a todas!**

**Vengo a subir un nuevo oneshot de esta pareja que amo, Sesshoumaru y Kagome son lejos mi pareja favorita por eso me entretengo tanto escriiendo sobre ellos.**

**La serie no me pertenece sino esta seria la pareja protagonista (gomene Inuyasha...)**

**Espero les guste!**

**:/*Cindy Elric*\\\:**

* * *

><p><strong>Un Misterio sin Resolver<strong>

El ruido ensordecedor del agua contra las rocas hacían eco en la cueva, varias gotas se colaban entre ellas haciendo pequeñas pozas que eran teñidas poco a poco de un color rojizo, de repente se escucharon rugidos desde afuera lo que llamó la atención del youkay de ojos dorados, eran truenos… cerró sus ojos y de sus labios se escapó un inaudible suspiro, se acomodó de su posición y volvió la vista hacia afuera, la lluvia seguía manteniéndolo atrapado ahí… en realidad, un poco de agua no le preocupaba, la lluvia nunca fue merecedora de su escape, lo que lo mantenía aun en aquella cueva era esa herida de su pierna, esa maldita herida que no le permitía caminar con normalidad.

-Maldición…

Masculló al tratar de moverse de su lugar, la lluvia estaba aumentando y el agua estaba empezando a adentrarse en la cueva. No podía moverse, ese maldito dolor no lo dejaba, ni siquiera recordaba como fue capaz de llegar hasta esa cueva…

Nuevamente las doradas orbes se iluminaron por un rayo, alejó su mirada de la herida hacia el exterior, fastidiado por tanta humedad, molesto por el dolor… si tan solo no estuviera lloviendo…

"_Si tan solo…"_

Ese día estuvo repleto de aquella frase, sonrió para si, más que por entretención por lo estúpido de la situación…

Si tan solo no se hubiera encontrado en el grupo del inútil de Inuyasha, si tan solo Naraku no los hubiera atacado en ese preciso momento, si tan solo Rin y el estúpido de Jaken no hubieran quedado en medio de la pelea y por sobre todas las cosas, si tan solo esa humana no hubiera estado involucrada…

-Sesshoumaru…

Sus pensamientos cesaron en el momento que escuchó su nombre, sin mostrar la sorpresa que produjo aquello giró su mirada para encontrarse con un rostro conocido, algo extraño se reflejaban en esos ojos marrones, algo que no pudo descifrar y que en realidad no le importaba saber.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada… ¿estás bien?

-Si.

La vio acercarse a él, a paso lento, algo dudosa, estaba empapada, el agua caía libremente por su cabello y esa extraña ropa no propia de la época, pero parecía no importarle, sólo sujetaba con fuerzas una pequeña caja que traía en una de sus manos, los dorados ojos se mantuvieron fijos en aquel objeto, tratando de restarle importancia a la sorpresiva compañía que había llegado.

-¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

-No lo se.

-¿Sabe que estás acá?

-No.

Sonrió ante sus respuestas, ¿estaba enfadada? Lo parecía… vio como se arrodillaba cerca de él inspeccionando su herida, sin acercarse demasiado, respetando y temiendo mantener una distancia prudente.

-¿Te duele?

-No.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No.

Kagome frunció el entrecejo, esa herida parecía grave, la sangre aun estaba siendo derramada y si no se atendía prontamente podría empeorar. Abrió su botiquín y sacó algodón, tendría que por lo menos limpiarla… acercó lentamente su mano hasta su pierna pero una mano la detuvo apresando su muñeca, los orbes dorados se enfrentaron con los marrones, ambos examinando a su enemigo, la sacerdotisa jaló con fuerzas su mano soltándose del agarre mientras que el youkay se mantenía en la misma posición.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Ayudarte.

-No lo necesito.

-¿Eso crees?

Sesshoumaru fue ahora el que frunció el entrecejo enfadado por la actitud de su acompañante, él nunca pidió la ayuda de nadie y nunca lo haría, mucho menos de una humana, sobretodo si estamos hablando de la que acompañaba a Inuyasha en su estúpido viaje, ¿Qué se creía yendo hasta allá? Aparte… ¿Cómo fue que lo encontró? Estaba seguro de que era imposible para ella seguir su presencia o encontrar su rastro ya que a pesar de la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo se aseguró de no dejar alguno… entonces… ¿Cómo fue que ella pudo?

-Sesshoumaru, te estoy hablando.

-No.

Respondió por simple inercia, no había escuchado ninguna de las palabras de la morena, en realidad no se había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando, el sonido de la lluvia además de sus propios pensamientos lo desconectaron por unos instantes.

-Sesshoumaru tú…

Algo desconcentró a Kagome de su futuro discurso, la lluvia al parecer había adquirido más fuerza ya que podía sentir el agua entrar en la cueva y los estaba mojando.

-Entremos.

-No.

-Te mojarás.

-No importa.

Suspiró y sus ojos se fijaron en la pierna herida, aquel pequeño río se estaba acercando a ella y eso no iba a beneficiar al youkay, tenía que hacer algo…

-Por favor…

Vio como aquellos ojos volvieron a reflejar aquello indescriptible para él, ella lo miraba fijamente, le estaba suplicando, lo sabía bien ya que muchas de sus victimas habían compartido con él esa misma mirada, pero esta tenia algo diferente, él no estaba apunto de acabar con su vida, esa humana no tenía razón alguna para suplicarle, además si quería, ella podía adentrarse más en la cueva para no mojarse, no lo necesitaba a él, entonces… ¿Por qué?

-Sesshoumaru.

Nuevamente cayó a la realidad por su voz, otra vez se había perdido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta, el dolor, la herida tenían que ser los causantes de su actual estado, no había ninguna otra explicación factible… giró sus ojos hacia la lluvia que caía incesante ¿Cuándo pensaba terminar…? Después se fijó en la mirada atenta que aun estaba sobre él, esperaba alguna respuesta, alguna palabra o acción, no se iba a quedar tranquila hasta que él hiciera algo… con fastidio y dificultad trató de levantarse, apoyándose en las frías rocas a su alrededor dio tres pasos hacia el interior de la cueva antes de perder el equilibrio, esperaba el frio y doloroso golpe, pero al contrario se encontró con algo cálido y suave, la sacerdotisa impidió la caída sujetándolo lo mejor que podía, no logró evitar el daño de su propia rodilla al apoyarse por no soportar el peso de aquel cuerpo, pero vio satisfecha como el youkay no cayó… tras incorporarse ambos se adentraron aun mas en la cueva estando nuevamente en un lugar seco, protegido de la ahora lejana lluvia.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda.

-Lo se.

Sonrió entretenida por la terquedad del demonio y se preguntó si aquello podría ser de familia, buscó su botiquín pero al no encontrarlo recordó el haberlo olvidado en donde se encontraban.

-Vuelvo enseguida.

Compartió con el enfadado youkay una pequeña sonrisa antes de dirigirse hasta la entrada de la cueva, los dorados ojos la siguieron todo el camino, creyendo que por fin se estaba marchando, que lo estaba dejando solo, como acostumbraba estarlo… como debería estar…

Un relámpago atravesó el cielo iluminando el exterior con una segadora luz, la sacerdotisa se asustó por aquello lo que la congeló unos segundos, había sonado como una explosión, como un grito, como un quejido de dolor… como el que escuchó por parte de Sesshoumaru al salvarla de un ataque de Naraku, se suponía que ella iba a salvar a Rin y a Jaken, pero la salvada resultó ser ella, además de ser la causa de que el demonio se encontrara en esa condición, por su culpa, por ser tan débil él se lastimó a tal punto… recogió el botiquín y lo abrazó fuertemente, tratando de tranquilizarse del susto y de la tristeza.

-Tengo que limpiar la herida.

-No lo necesito.

-Va a empeorar.

-No es así.

Nuevamente los orbes dorados y marrones se encontraron, ambos enfadados, ambos con un extraño brillo en su profundidad, ni la itako ni el youkay estaban dispuestos a dar su brazo a torcer, ella tenía que limpiar aquella herida y él no aceptaría ninguna ayuda.

-Necesitas ayuda.

-No la necesito.

-¿Quieres morir?

-¿Por qué te importa?

-Por nada en especial.

-Entonces vete.

-¿No me necesitas?

-No.

-¿No te sentirías solo?

-Nunca lo he hecho.

-¿Y eso está bien para ti?

-Perfectamente.

Los ojos marrones se cristalizaron, no por enfado ni por indignación, sólo era tristeza lo que podía reflejarse en ellos, tristeza por el hielo que se reflejaba en los dorados, ese frio e hiriente hielo que atravesaban su alma.

-Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-Nada.

-Volveré con Inuyasha.

-Hazlo.

-Tiene que estar preocupado.

-No me interesa.

-Lo se…

Se levantó lentamente, parecía que su cuerpo pesaba… quizás por la lluvia, por la tristeza, por lo hiriente de aquella conversación.

-Pero, primero necesito saber algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué me salvaste?

Una lágrima fue la única que pudo vencer a su dueña, rodando por su mejilla y terminando en la mojada ropa.

-Rin y Jaken ya estaban a salvo, Naraku ya no ponía atención en atacar a tu grupo, entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sacrificaste tu cuerpo, tu vida para salvarme?

El youkay escuchó aquella pregunta e hizo silencio, no porque no quisiera contestar, sino porque no sabía como, él la había salvado, a ella, una simple humana, la integrante de un grupo enemigo, la amante de su medio hermano… ella había sido la causa de su actual estado, por ella salió herido a tal punto… entonces… ¿Por qué no está molesto con ella? Podría odiarla… aquella vez que ayudó a Inuyasha a obtener a Tetsaiga pudo odiarla… las innumerables veces que se interpuso en su camino pudo odiarla, entonces… ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué no podía? Era algo tan fácil, tan natural para él, entonces ¿Por qué ella era la excepción?

-Dime…

Algo diferente se reflejaba en aquellos fríos ojos, había perdido la serenidad e indiferencia que los caracterizaban, parecía confundido, aturdido… eso la preocupó, quizás la herida era un más seria de lo que pensaba.

-Déjame siquiera limpiar la herida, por favor…

-Esta bien.

Creyó haber escuchado mal, esperaba una negativa por parte del demonio, pero contrario a eso él había aceptado… sin dar tiempo a que se arrepintiera se volvió a arrodillar y empezó con su quehacer, siendo en extremo cuidadosa, aquella herida parecía muy dolorosa pero no veía ninguna reacción por parte del youkay por lo que siguió un poco más tranquila.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya no había rastro de sangre en la pierna lo que permitía ver con facilidad la extensión de la herida, en verdad era algo doloroso de tan sólo ver, esta se extendía desde la mitad del muslo hasta la rodilla, atravesando la pierna… sacó unas vendas del botiquín y envolvió la zona herida, procurando ignorar la cercanía del cuerpo del youkay, lo frío y terso de su piel y el casi imperceptible aliento que se escaba de sus labios ante la molestia de aquella acción.

Mientras que Sesshoumaru sólo observaba atento los extraños y exagerados cuidados por parte de la humana, estaba envolviendo su pierna, eso era algo inútil a sus ojos, pero parecía que la sacerdotisa se esforzaba por terminar su quehacer, además esas manos se paseaban confiadamente por su piel, él no había accedido a aquello pero tampoco sentía la necesidad de detenerla, no le era desagradable el sentir el toque cálido y suave de sus manos, tampoco le molestaba el aroma que podía percibir del cabello mojado de la morena… no, nada de eso le molestaba en absoluto.

-Listo.

Pronunció una vez finalizada la tarea, examinó por última vez la venda asegurándose de que estaba perfectamente arreglada y se levantó de su posición para luego arreglar el contenido del botiquín.

-Gracias.

Fue algo que tomó por sorpresa a ambos, el youkay después de pronunciar aquello se mordió el labio como castigo, no planeó ni pensó en decirlo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello sino tres segundos después de haberlo dicho. Mientras que la sacerdotisa cerró de golpe su botiquín, incrédula por lo que acababa de oír, podría haber escuchado mal, pero la expresión de enfado y ese daño en el labio inferior del demonio le confirmaban que en realidad esa tan extraña palabra había sido pronunciada.

-De nada.

No pudo más que sonreír feliz, al mismo tiempo que sintió una luz tras ella, se volteó para encontrarse con el final de la lluvia y la aparición del sol, sintió un cálido alivio dentro de su pecho, por fin podría marcharse sin ninguna preocupación, además de que ya había ayudado a Sesshoumaru.

El youkay vio como la nueva luz iluminaba la silueta de la morena, al mismo tiempo que fue consiente de aquella sonrisa, había quedado encantado por ello, a tal punto que el dolor desapareció, ya ni siquiera sentía lo mojado de su ropa, paseó su vista por el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, aquel que nunca imaginó examinar con tanto escrutinio, desde esos marrones ojos que brillaban extrañamente, hasta ese color rojizo que manchaba su rodilla, se había herido y parecía doloroso…

-¿Te duele?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu pierna.

Ella bajó la vista para ver aquello que llamaba la atención del youkay, estaba sangrando, ni siquiera recordaba el haberse herido, no le dolía, no lo sentía…

-No duele.

-Ya veo.

-No te preocupes.

-No lo hago.

Un desprecio fue la consecuencia de aquellas palabras, un desprecio seguido por un invisible suspiro de alivio. Ella aun sonreía, entre divertida y enternecida, ese demonio frio y calculador estaba siendo incompresiblemente dulce, algo cálido resbalaba de sus acostumbrados monosílabos, ya no sentía el hielo en su mirada, ya no hería como antes, era extraño… agradablemente extraño…

-Creo que deberías regresar.

-¿Quieres que me marche?

-Inuyasha debe estar buscándote.

-Es probable.

-¿Por qué no estás con él?

-Te estaba buscando.

-¿Y él te dejó?

-No tenía opción… no se la di.

Alzó su vista buscando algo en las rocas que los cubrían, un recuerdo, aquel del hanyou gritándole por qué debería ayudarla a buscar a su hermano, a lo que ella le daba razones de ser buenas personas y agradecidos, mientras que el muchacho seguía con sus eternas quejas… había sido como siempre, una inútil pelea que terminaría con ella enfadada ignorándolo lo que quedaba del día y él mascullando maldiciones entredientes, pero una frase que escapó de los hirientes labios del joven hizo de aquella estúpida discusión una dolora situación…

"_Si Kikyo estuviera aquí…"_

No quiso ni pudo escuchar lo que seguía, al oírlo pronunciar aquel nombre su cerebro se desconectó, esa mujer no tenía nada que ver con aquello, esa era una discusión que no la involucraba, entonces… ¿Por qué tenía que nombrarla? Una sorpresiva bofetada golpeó al hanyou, callándolo y liberando lágrimas en los ojos marrones, él nunca planeó aquello, no entendía ni podía justificar sus palabras, por lo que mantuvo el silencio hasta que escuchó el grito de la sacerdotisa, estaba enfadada, furiosa… pero no por algo estúpido por lo que no utilizó su muy efectivo hechizo, no lo hizo estrellarse en el suelo pero a cambio compartió un doloroso discurso para luego voltear y darle la espalda… ella avanzó unos pasos, para revolver su mochila y sacar una pequeña caja, se disculpó con la exterminadora y el monje, acarició la cabeza del pequeño zorrito y emprendió el camino, dejando en claro que no debían seguirla, que necesitaba estar sola… prometiendo que volvería a sonreír, que no tenían que preocuparse… que ella regresaría…

Los orbes marrones se apagaron mientras que eran cristalizados por pequeñas lágrimas, aquel recuerdo pudo remover su sonrisa, casi había olvidado aquello… casi…

-¿Qué ocurre?

La vio estática frente a él, parecía ver algo en las rocas mas la vida en sus ojos se había marchado, algo… alguna extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo al ver aquellos ojos apagados sin la luz que los caracterizaba, vio los pálidos labios tiritar, tratando de formular alguna frase pero temiendo el no encontrar la voz… un suspiro que se escapó de lo profundo de la sacerdotisa pudo tranquilizarla al mismo tiempo que el youkay sentía una pequeña descarga en su espalda.

-¿Sabes algo?

-¿Qué?

-Estoy cansada.

-¿De qué?

-De todo.

Era tristeza lo que resbalaba de las palabras de la joven, tristeza que inundaron aun mas sus ojos, obligándola a esconderlos tras su flequillo, no quería llorar… no más…

-De esta época, de los monstruos, del peligro, de la perla, de lo desconocido, de la oscuridad…

Reunió fuerzas de donde no la tenía para pronunciar aquello que podría hacerla tartamudear…

-…de Inuyasha…

Él la observaba atento, escuchando cada palabra, cada suspiro, poniéndole una especial atención, hasta que escuchó aquel nombre, era eso lo que había quitado vida a sus ojos, era él quien pudo borrar tan abruptamente la sonrisa de la joven… lo odió… lo odió como siempre lo había hecho y un poco más, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero deseaba tanto derramar su sangre… hacerlo sufrir…

-…de todo…

-¿Y de mi?

La morena alzó la vista sorprendida, encontrándose con los dorados que la miraban serio, intentando esconder algo en su interior, algo que era difícil de descifrar… difícil pero no imposible…

-No.

Respondió al mismo tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa rompió en sus labios, no sabe porque, aun estaba triste, pero no pudo evitarla.

-No podría.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres indescifrable.

-¿Eso crees?

-Si.

-¿Y eso te gusta?

No sabía el significado exacto de esas palabras, tan sólo las pronunció al mismo tiempo que vio la nueva sorpresa de la sacerdotisa.

-Si.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres un misterio sin resolver.

Sonrió entretenida, el dolor y la tristeza se habían esfumado, ya no importaba, aquel juego de palabras merecía su completa atención, el youkay merecía su completa atención.

-Tú también lo eres.

-¿Eso crees?

-Si.

-¿Y eso te gusta?

Los labios del demonio iban a romper en una respuesta cuando se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, eran las voces de Sango y Miroku que la estaban buscando y escondido tras ellos podía escuchar el grito del hanyou… ya era tarde, era el ocaso y ella no había regresado, tenía que volver, lo prometió, además… si la encontraban ahí, con él, podría dar pie a alguna confrontación y Sesshoumaru estaba herido, no podía permitirlo. Recogió el botiquín, se sacudió y suspiró profundamente, dejando en aquella cueva lo que quedaba de tristeza, borrando de sus ojos cualquier vestigio de lágrimas.

Volteó a mirar al youkay que la observaba atentamente, para luego compartir con él una deleitosa sonrisa, hermosa, como sólo ella podía sonreír, corrió hasta la entrada de la cueva y se despidió alzando su mano, agradeciendo en silencio su compañía, sus palabras, su trato y convenciéndose de que aquello debería repetirse, obviamente sin la herida o la tristeza, sólo el acompañarse, el estar los dos… corrió en dirección de los gritos, sonriendo feliz, repasando en su cabeza la conversación, deteniéndose en aquella pregunta que no fue contestada y que estaba dispuesta a regresar algún día por su respuesta.

Mientras que el youkay se quedó estático en la cueva, verificando que la herida ya no dolía y podía incorporarse sin dificultad, vio la salida sintiendo la presencia de la sacerdotisa mezclarse con la del hanyou, frunció el entrecejo ante aquello, pero no pudo evitar su sonrisa al recordar la última pregunta pronunciada, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida para emprender el camino, debía buscar a Rin y a Jaken antes de que se metieran en problemas.

Kagome alzó su vista hacia el cielo mientras viajaba en la espalda del hanyou, buscando en las nubes aquella respuesta que no consiguió, sonriéndole al futuro encuentro.

Sesshoumaru suspiró en silencio al ver a la niña jugar en un campo de flores mientras Jaken la vigilaba, alzó su mirada al cielo y sus labios rompieron en una sonrisa, repasando la respuesta que iba a pronunciar.

-Podría gustarme…


End file.
